


Ревность

by georgy_mendes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Алек сверху, ООС, ПВП, Ревность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: Однажды Магнус пригласил Алека на вечеринку.





	Ревность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/gifts).



> Бета: MissShue

Пробыв много лет в тени Джейса, Алек полностью осознает, что ревность деструктивна. Неправильна. Но Джейс остался позади, как и любовь к нему. Сейчас Алека обуревают чувства к другому человеку. Хотя… человеку ли?  
  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, можно заметить всю _не_ человечность гостей Магнуса. Алек понимает, что будучи сыном демона, Магнус уже давно устал от наивности примитивных, наигранной бравады нежити и даже гордой спеси нефилимов. В его постели перебывало больше посетителей, чем в городском кафетерии за пару лет работы. А у Алека был только он один и больше никого.  
  
Магнус стоит в самой гуще скопища, наслаждается игристой выпивкой и общением с каким-то вампиром, который подошел к нему слишком близко. Гораздо ближе допустимого в понимании Алека.  
  
— Налить вам еще, мистер Лайтвуд? — спрашивает бармен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Алеку хочется уйти, но он знает, что Магнус не оставит это без внимания. Да и к черту, почему он должен уходить? Это ведь его парень! Его! Даже если Магнусу уже триста лет, и он намного опытнее Алека. Магнус выбрал его. Захотел.  
  
Их первый раз не был идеальным, но Алек постепенно научился доставлять им обоим удовольствие. Без слов понимать, когда Магнус тоскует, а когда отчаянно нуждается в Алеке. Брать контроль на себя и заботиться о нем.  
  
Но сегодня, когда их отношения вышли за порог спальни, и Алек получил приглашение на вечеринку нежити (знала бы его мать!) кое-что изменилось. Магнус поприветствовал его у входа, но даже не прикоснулся, а затем занялся гостями, если этот бесконечный флирт можно так назвать.  
  
Магнус щебетал, что-то рассказывал, потрясал головой, едва не выпрыгивая из тесного костюма. Его запонки игриво блестели в приглушенном свете, как и подводка со светоотражающими частицами в уголках глаз.  
  
— Ты все еще здесь? — говорит Джейс, возвращаясь из туалета.  
  
— А где еще я могу быть? — угрюмо бурчит Алек.  
  
— К примеру, со своим парнем.  
  
— Он занят, разве не видно?  
  
Джейс задумчиво смотрит в ту сторону, где стоит Магнус с тем самым прилипчивым вампиром.  
  
— Я, конечно, не знаток, как у вас, ребята, это происходит. Но, Алек, вытащи голову из задницы, он тебя дразнит, — изрекает тот и жестом заказывает себе еще выпивки.  
  
— Дразнит?  
  
— Вызывает ревность, — вполголоса подсказывает Джейс.  
  
— И у него это выходит.  
  
— Тогда почему ты не подойдешь? Когда ты не смотришь на него, он смотрит на тебя.  
  
Алек ощущает некоторую беспомощность. На словах Джейса все просто, но на деле.  
  
— А вдруг он устал и хочет намекнуть мне, что между нами все кончено?  
  
— Тогда тебе стоит это проверить.  
  
Алек чувствует, что его брови ползут вверх.  
  
— Хочешь дать совет? Не ты ли еще недавно сказал мне, что ни черта не понимаешь в любви?  
  
— Клэри кого угодно загонит в тупик. Но ты выслушаешь меня или нет? — бармен ставит бокал перед Джейсом и отходит.  
  
— Да.  
  
Джейс делает большой глоток и кривится.  
  
— Если бы на месте твоего распрекрасного Магнуса была… ну, скажем, Клэри.  
  
— Скажем?  
  
— Ну хорошо, если бы на его месте была Клэри, я бы подумал, что она… он хочет доказательств моей… твоей любви.  
  
— Доказательств?  
  
Джейс закатывает глаза.  
  
— Боже, ты такой болван, Алек!  
  
— Говори прямо.  
  
— Твой Магнус далеко не сосунок, и если он что-то делает, то имеет какую-то конкретную цель. Намеревается тебя спровоцировать, возможно, хочет, чтобы ты взорвался… не знаю. Утащил его куда-то и… трахнул?  
  
Алек отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как алеют щеки.  
  
— Неужели Клэри позволила бы тебе повести себя неуважительно к ней?  
  
— Дело не в уважении, Алек, — Джейс делает еще один глоток. — Ему явно на тебя не наплевать, иначе бы он закадрил кого-то у тебя за спиной. Страсть — вот что ему нужно от тебя.  
  
Алек уже было открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что у них со страстью нет проблем, но тут же закрывает его. Взгляд сам собой находит Магнуса, и Алек ощущает, как мурашки бегут по коже. Джейс не ждет какого-то конкретного ответа, хлопает по плечу и заказывает еще одну стопку.  
  
— И мне, — просит Алек.  
  
— Ему двойную, — смеется Джейс, и лучики морщинок собираются в уголках его глаз.  
  
Как только они выпивают, Алек начинает медленно пробираться сквозь толпу к Магнусу. Прикосновения нежити не особенно приятны, тем более подвыпившей, которая готова обтереться обо что угодно. Уже в полудюжине шагов от Магнуса Алек вспоминает имя вампира — Лайнус, один из свиты Рафаэля. Когда-то у Магнуса были отношения с Камиллой, поэтому Алек знает, что тот не брезгует вампирами, и это раздражает.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — Алек наклоняется немного вперед.  
  
Магнус официально улыбается.  
  
— Можешь говорить при нашем друге, Александр.  
  
— Нет, — припечатывает Алек. — Наедине.  
  
Не особенно сопротивляясь, Магнус кивает и ведет его в спальню: единственную комнату, которую никогда не дает осквернить гостям. Алеку кажется, Магнус немного раздражен его вмешательством, и на секунду совет Джейса уже не выглядит логичным. Если бы Магнус хотел чего-то особенного от него, он бы это попросил.  
  
Как только двери закрываются и шум вечеринки стихает, Алек понимает, что на комнату наложено заклятие, а может быть и не одно. Магнус подходит к комоду, над которым висит антикварное зеркало в тяжелой раме и смотрит на себя, поправляя прическу.  
  
— Что ты хотел сказать?  
  
Алек бросает короткий взгляд на его задницу, просто не может удержаться. Магнус безумно привлекает, что бы он ни надел на себя.  
  
— Зачем ты меня пригласил? Чтобы игнорировать?  
  
Магнус на секунду замирает, и Алек подходит к нему сзади. По сравнению со смуглым лицом Магнуса его выглядит бледным, руны на шее выделяются слишком грубо, почти отталкивающе.  
  
Алек смотрит ему в глаза через зеркало и кладет руки на бедра.  
  
— Александр…  
  
Алек дергает его бедра к себе и наклоняется к уху.  
  
— Ты ведь этого хотел? — он мысленно считает до трех, чтобы дать ему возможность оттолкнуть, но Магнус не делает этого. Джейс оказался прав. Алек наваливается еще сильнее, полностью накрывая собой, и кусает за мочку. — Ты мой. Верно?  
  
Магнус прикрывает глаза, всего на секунду, а затем мигает нечеловеческими зрачками. Алек действует грубо и практически в спешке, расстегивает ширинку на брюках Магнуса и сует внутрь ладонь, вылизывая его шею. Головка едва влажная, а член уже порядком окреп, несмотря на тесноту брюк и отсутствие прелюдии.  
  
— Я трахну тебя. Сейчас, — ухватив в зеркале его взгляд, сообщает Алек, и снова Магнус не спорит.  
  
Алек сдергивает с его бедер брюки вместе с трусами, Магнус шлепает ладонями по поверхности комода, заваливаясь на него. Алек хватает его за волосы на затылке и тянет голову назад, проталкивает язык в приоткрытый рот и целует.  
  
— Когда я закончу, ты выйдешь к ним… Ты будешь пахнуть мной, Магнус. Ты ведь этого хочешь? Никто не посмеет ничего сказать. Не тебе, но они будут знать. Мне надеть резинку?  
  
Магнус облизывает губы, Алек видит туман в его глазах.  
  
— Н-нет…  
  
Алек быстро расстегивает джинсы, достает уже возбужденный член и дважды сплевывает на ладонь: первый раз, чтобы смазать себя, второй — чтобы раскрыть Магнуса. Тот возбужденно дышит и ждет, когда Алек трахнет его.  
  
Магнус тоже мог взять вверх, но чаще всего вся работа доставалась Алеку. Магнус шутил, что это из-за того, что тот моложе. Но иногда Алек ловил его жадный взгляд и понимал, что Магнусу это попросту нравится. Нравится чувствовать его член внутри, давление тела и отпускать крепко стиснутые вожжи, пусть Алек и не особенно опытный любовник и по возрасту едва переступил порог зрелости.  
  
Зато он без подсказок научился находить простату, хотя сначала казалось, что это попросту невозможно. Магнус, не стесняясь, демонстрировал ему, соединяя их пальцы вместе и вводя их в себя. Алек был хорошим учеником, не зря в Институте его всегда хвалили. Это Джейс сорвиголова, а вот Алек всегда прилежен и послушен. Даже в любви.  
  
И в этот самый момент, проникая в Магнуса короткими толчками, Алек кусает губы и старается думать о чем-то, кроме тесного захвата, в котором находится его член.  
  
— Маг-нус…  
  
— Только не… Алек-сандр… Только не… останавливайся.  
  
Алек срывается и грубо толкается, Магнусу приходится упереться рукой в зеркало, чтобы не влететь в него головой. И Алек накрывает ее своей, не прекращая двигаться в нем и любуясь тем, как Магнус постепенно теряет контроль, как дрожат его губы, выступает испарина на лбу, брови складываются в беззащитный домик и ходят желваки на щеках.  
  
Магнус всегда отдается ему без остатка.  
  
— Ты мой? Да? Навсегда… — Алек находит его член, стискивая в ладони, и начинает ласкать в такт с толчками, вырывая хриплый скулеж у Магнуса. — Я останусь внутри, даже когда ты кончишь. Мой размер… Я буду в тебе…  
  
— Алек-сандр… — сипит Магнус, зажмуривается и кончает короткой мутной струей на столешницу. Потеки на идеально чистой поверхности выглядят инородно.  
  
Алек хочет сдержаться, но не может. Глубоко проникает внутрь, до самого основания, и спускает, Магнус еще громче стонет и судорожно сжимается. Его немного трусит и ведет из стороны в сторону, будто ноги не держат. Алек и сам как в тумане после едва откатившего оргазма, выходит и, развернув, сажает Магнуса на комод. В лужу спермы.  
  
Руки сами собой тянутся к лицу, смазывая макияж, Алек голодно целует его. Магнус мягкий и податливый, как глина, почти бескостный. Алек утыкается носом ему в шею и гладит по животу и ногам, не касаясь члена и выжидая, пока Магнус придет в себя.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не перешел черту?  
  
Магнус запрокидывает голову и упирается затылком в зеркало.  
  
— Ты идеален, мой дорогой Александр.  
  
Алек снова его целует и, кажется, еще немного, и готов будет повторить. От Магнуса пахнет их потом и недавней близостью.  
  
— Ты забыл про гостей, — отвечает он, когда Алек озвучивает свои мысли вслух.  
  
— Твой вампир?  
  
— Твой парабатай, — парирует Магнус, и Алек понимает, что он тоже немного ревнует.  
  
Но, может, это не так уж и плохо, немного ревности придает несомненной пикантности их отношениям.


End file.
